


Библиотека, бейсбол, Бетховен, тревога. Уберите лишнее

by stanpool



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanpool/pseuds/stanpool
Summary: Рядом с Майком Стэн ощущал себя в безопасности.





	Библиотека, бейсбол, Бетховен, тревога. Уберите лишнее

**Author's Note:**

> Модерн!АУ, у Стэна ОКР. Автор вдохновлялся вот этим [видео](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bi_HUOqh_WD/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=tsp24jubtwhn), где «Неудачники» играют «К Элизе» Бетховена.
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

 

 

Первое, что сделал Стэн, услышав предложение Майка — это закатил глаза. Второе — он неверяще покачал головой. А как ещё Стэн мог отреагировать? От того, что перед ним стоял Майк, который буквально олицетворял всё хорошее в Дерри, его идея не становилась менее абсурдной.  
  
К приезду Майка он уже довёл себя до ручки: трижды проверил электронный ящик, включил-выключил, включил-выключил, включил-выключи модем, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, позвонил провайдеру, чтобы удостовериться, оплачен ли интернет, и едва не бросил трубку, дожидаясь ответа оператора. На линии как раз заиграла одна из тех дурацких жизнерадостных мелодий, от которых у любого нормального Стэна появлялось настойчивое желание вскрыться.   
  
Впредь, решил для себя Стэн, он будет умнее и не станет даже пытаться заговорить с людьми.  
  
В конце концов, эпизоды вроде этого для Стэна не в новинку, у него всегда имелся план «Б». Например, сделать влажную уборку в его ванной или сделать бесценный подарок хлеву, в котором по нелепому стечению обстоятельств жил Ричи. А Майк взял и спутал ему все карты.   
  
Он прямо так и сказал:   
  
— Библиотека, баскетбол или Бетховен? Убери лишнее.   
  
Словно это был выход! Словно люди, которых Стэн с трудом переносил и в лучшие дни, спорт, который его мало интересовал, и «К Элизе» — пьесу Бетховена, — которую Стэн играл либо идеально, либо никак, помогли бы справиться с навязчивыми мыслями. Что Стэна не приняли в университет, что его нигде не принимают. Что он выброшен из системы, провалился на старте, что Стэн вне любых систем координат.  
  
Стэн убеждал себя, что Майк — его лучший друг и отличный парень, внимательный и чуткий. Майк хочет помочь, пускай и не знает как. Но в моменты обсессии рациональные мысли затмевали мысли-сирены: «Ты навсегда останешься в Дерри», «Обуза семьи», «Чего ждать от сына раввина, так и не освоившего Тору и иврит». И хотя Стэн пытался убедить себя в обратном, он не мог не признать, что в чём-то всё было именно так. Пользы семье и друзьям Стэн действительно не приносил, без университета он останется в Дерри до конца своих дней, а примерным евреем, как мечтал отец, ему никогда не стать... и порочный круг замкнулся.   
  
Всё-таки Майк знал Стэна не так хорошо, как Ричи и Билл. Стэн не делился с ним своими «заморочками», а если Майк о них и догадывался, то вряд ли воспринимал всерьёз.  
  
— Стэн, — позвал Майк; его голос прозвучал, словно сквозь толщу воды. — Эй!  
  
Стэн поднял голову.   
  
Майк сидел рядом и смотрел на него с улыбкой Будды на лице. Его открытый взгляд вызывал чувство дискомфорта. Стэн опустил глаза в пол, и только тогда понял, как сильно облажался — моментально одёрнув руку и засунув её в карман брюк.  
  
Видимо, он вцепился в Майка на автомате и не отпускал всё это время. Чёрт! Теперь на запястье точно останется след.  
  
Стэн встал, едва удержав себя в вертикальном положении, и, чтобы успокоиться, одёрнул джемпер раз-другой, расстегнул-застегнул верхнюю пуговицу, поправил воротничок рубашки.  
  
Майк по-прежнему сидел на кровати, по-прежнему улыбался, по-прежнему оставался спокоен, не сделав ни одного лишнего движения. Стэн ему завидовал.  
  
— Ну так что?  
  
— Я…  
  
Стэн нервно сглотнул. О чём там говорил Майк?  
  
— Можно оставить и что-то одно. Никакого давления, — продолжил Майк, будто не замечая никаких странностей. Или деликатно обходя их.  
  
— Стэн, ты как? Давай, может, всё-таки прокатимся? Знаю, ты не поклонник бейсбола, но тебе понравится, четно, — Майк на секунду замялся, протянув руку к его волосам. И не успел Стэн отодвинуться, как Майк убрал застрявший в них листок, и насмешливо продолжил: — Или нет, зато понаблюдаешь, как я мажу.  
  
Он сложил руки на груди, и Майк снова хмыкнул. Стэн не верил, что ему понравится, полегчает, или что Майк будет мазать… слишком уж часто. (Не просто же так к нему присматривались тренеры из бостонского «Ред Секс».) Но уйти из дома, проехаться, дать другому вести — это могло привести мозги Стэна в порядок.   
  
— Ладно.  
  
И пока Майк отходил в туалет, Стэн быстренько проверил, на месте ли орнитологический атлас. Стэн не мог избавиться от мысли, что родители выкинули атлас вместе с другими журналами про птиц, пока он был в школе, посчитав ненужным для будущего финансиста. И неважно, что они ни разу не давали повода.  
  
Уже в дверях Майка окликнула Андреа, и они о чём-то шушукались несколько минут. Стэн не стал ждать, накинул куртку и решил дождаться Майка возле старенького пикапа.   
  
Когда он возник рядом с ним, его глаза светились, словно мама рассказала что-то крайне смущающее, и лучше Стену не думать, что именно.   
  
— Погнали? — вырвав его из размышлений, спросил Майк и положил руку Стэну на плечо, несильно сжав.   
  
Стэн кивнул и слабо улыбнулся. Рядом с Майком он ощущал себя как за каменной стеной. И не за Стеной Плача — спокойствия. Хорошо, что навестить его решил именно он.  
  
— Если скорость в двадцать миль в час можно назвать «гнать», — серьёзно сказал Стэн, садясь на переднее сиденье и пристёгиваясь.  
  
Майк хмыкнул и повернул ключ зажигания; в салоне негромко заиграло радио.

 

*** * ***

 

На бейсбольном поле кроме них оказалась только семья с двумя детьми — мальчиками лет десяти. Их разговоры еле долетали до Стэна и, если бы он захотел, то закрыв глаза мог представить, что они здесь одни.  
  
Майк бросил сумку на траву — Стэн брезгливо поморщился, — и достал бейсбольные мячи, перчатку и биту.  
  
Только сейчас Стэн заметил, как подходяще одет Майк: в серые штаны и в беговые кроссовки. А когда он наклонился, чтобы их перешнуровать, Стэн поймал себя на мысли, что засмотрелся на крепкие ноги Майка и на его задницу… и тут же осёкся. Речь ведь шла о Майке! Самом неконфликтном, лёгком и беспроблемном члене их компании. О чём Стэн только думает?  
  
Майк аккуратно надел на Стэна перчатку, вручил ему мячи и провёл на место, где обычно стоял подающий. Стэн, без лишней скромности, был худшим подающим всех времён.  
  
— Я ужасный подающий, — уныло озвучил свою мысль Стэн.  
  
И с той же улыбкой, с какой Майк недавно сидел в его комнате, он отвернулся и быстро зашагал к базе.  
  
— Представь, что мяч — это подтверждение из университета, а я — почтовый ящик в твоём доме, — крикнул Майк. — Ну, или вспомни прошлый год, когда я случайно засветил твою плёнку.  
  
Ах! Вот это настрой.  
  
Стэн дождался, пока Майк встанет на позицию и поудобнее схватит биту, собрал всю свою злость и накопившуюся тревогу, размахнулся и бросил мяч.  
  
К его удивлению, мяч вышел кручёным, летел быстро, и Майк здорово его отбил, бросил биту и побежал, минуя одну базу за другой. Как потом сказал Майк, он выбил хоум-ран, но Стэн всё равно отличный питчер.  
  
Майк был добрым и вечно говорил ему что-то приятное. Стэн никогда не относился к его словам всерьёз. Хотя теперь, подача за подачей, когда напряжение Стэна спало до привычного минимума, он думал пересмотреть своё отношение.  
  
Два часа пролетели, как две минуты, и на улице стало прохладнее. Майк вспотел и мог легко простудиться, и они засобирались домой. Стэн всё думал, как бы отблагодарить его так, чтобы ненароком не обмолвиться о своём ОКР, но, так и не прийдя к решению, отдал перчатку молча.   
  
Майк приобнял его за плечи, недолго удерживая в объятиях, и Стэна не раздражал даже исходящий от него запах пота. Стэн и в самом деле был благодарен, но не знал, как это показать.

 

 

*** * ***

 

А на парковке их нагнали трое парней в одинаковых бомберах, повернувшись к Майку и спросив про следующую тренировку. Между ними завязался разговор, в который Стэн не особенно вникал, и когда они наконец заметили Стэна, то вразнобой поздоровались и, переглянувшись с Майком, предложили присоединиться к ним в субботу в пиццерии.   
  
Стэн за все деньги мира не стал бы есть в грязной пиццерии, тем более с командой невоспитанных — минус Майк — спортсменов, поэтому ответил «Попробую выбраться», совершенно не имея этого в виду. Более того, мысленно поёжившись от такого внимания.   
  
Он до сих пор сживался с реальностью, в которой Майк был популярным парнем, Бев — примером для подражания среди большинства девчонок, на Ричи засматривались и девушки, и парни, а Генри и компания не пользовались авторитетом в школе.  
  
— Не понимаю, как твои волосы выглядят настолько идеальными даже после игры, — между делом заметил Майк, садясь в машину.  
  
Стэн покраснел, но вместо того, чтобы принять комплимент — или что это вообще было? — сказал:  
  
— Это потому, что я играл правой рукой, а ты носился по всему полю.  
  
Майк прыснул, и когда Стэн осознал, что именно ляпнул, они уже оба смеялись, заглушая шум мотора и голос Кэти Перри по радио.  
  
План Майка, вдруг понял Стэн, напоминал вопрос из теста. «Библиотека, бейсбол, Бетховен, тревога. Уберите лишнее».   
  
И он бы никогда не подумал, что тревогу можно исключить из этого уравнения хотя бы на пять минут.

 

 


End file.
